KC Undercover: Time Force
by Jaimon Kirkland
Summary: After defeating Richard, Zane became the new head of the other side so to handle this threat the Cooper family need powers from the future. Making them my favorite ranger series Power rangers Time force. Time for,Time force!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Time for Coopers Part 1**

 **Even though they stopped Richard head of the organization they still had to about Zane and his plans to eliminate the Coopers and take down the Organization. Lucky for them they have allies in high places or allies you never knew you have. And what's special about this ally is that he has something that will help them stop Zane and his plans. I could tell you right now; But I'll tell you through this Fic. Okay I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

K.C was doing her normal routine getting whatever she needs out of her locker and getting ready for class but as usual Marissa comes in with a smile begging K.C to do something she don't want to. "Marissa for the last time I am not going with you to Darien's party!" Said K.C getting annoyed with her. "But why?! Is it because you two broke-up and it would feel weird." "That, and I still have to worry about Zane. He's still out there and he won't stop until the organization falls" She whispered to her. "Oh! K.C you worry too much you know that?" Just then Darien came walking in his football Jacket. "Hey Marissa so I take it I'll see you there at 6." "Yep, I'll make sure to look more astonishing" she assured him. Darien turned to K.C who was about to head to class until "K.C wait!" K.C stopped to look at Darien. "What is it Darien?!" "Listen as you heard I'm having a party at 6 and I was wondering if you could come?" "I don't really do those things sorry. Plus, we're not together anymore." "I know but still you can come as a friend." "Well, I'll have to think about it first but don't expect too much of a miracle." "I'll take whatever I can get" and with that K.C went on her way and so did Marissa but Darien was there in thought 'Oh K.C I wish I could understand you.'

 **At home**

Craig entered the house sweaty and started doing Push-ups. "Craig what are you doing?" asked Kira Coming downstairs. "Training; I got to be Ready when I face Zane" That's when Craig's back went out. "Ow, Ow" Craig laid down on the couch. "More like getting ready for a retirement home" Judy commented . When Ernie and K.C came home from school Kira's Communication watch started to beep Kira answered it and a hologram of agent Johnson appeared. "Agent Johnson, What's the problem?" asked Craig "The scanner has spotted Ursula and other enemy agents at the town square "We're on our way! Let's go!" said K.C.

 **At the town square**

Ursula was walking in the midst while the enemy agents are causing mayhem. That is until K.C and the others (Except for Craig because of his back) Showed up. "Stop right there! Your chaos ends here Ursula!" Shouted K.C. "You!" said Ursula Remembering K.C. "There's nowhere to run this time." "I have no intension of running." "Alright guys let's do it." The coopers are fighting hard but the enemy agents were overwhelmingly strong. K.C went to take care of Ursula the two fought diligently but Ursula started gaining the upper hand. Two enemy agents picked K.C up of the ground. "Finish her off" she said as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The two agents kneed K.C to the chest and pushed her against the wall, and just when they were about to finish her Darien jumped into action and kick the enemy agents away from K.C. After they got away he went to check on K.C "Are you alright K.C what was that all about?" "K.C!" shouted Kira. She turned to Darien "Darien, Thanks for your help." "No, Problem glad I can help. Whelp it's been fun but I gotta roll see ya!"

 **Back at the Cooper house**

"Man that was harsh" said Ernie. "What do we do the way we were today the Organization will fall" said K.C. "Whelp, all we can do is hope for a miracle" said Judy.

(Knock at door)

"Now who can that be?" asked Kira as she answered the door. It was a tall man wearing a white leather jacket with short black hair. "Hello, can we help you?" "No; but I can help you. Shall we talk inside?" "Why?!" asked Craig not sure to trust him. "I can't tell you out here too many people." "Alright, but first we need to scan you to make sure you're not armed." "Of course" and they started scanning him until the scanner confirmed he was good. "So question, are we supposed to know you?" asked Ernie freaked out. "No, you see my name is Alex and I travel around places searching for those in danger." "Well, we're" "I know who you are K.C Cooper tell you truth I know who all of you are" interrupted Alex. Hearing that got them in a fighting stance "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Relax I'm not here to hurt you I'm here as an ally" "Why should we trust you?" said an angry Craig. "Because I was there when you were fighting those guys and figured you need my help." "Wait you saw us" asked Ernie. "Yes; and from what I saw you need my help!" said Alex starting to get serious. K.C stepped forward asking "Alright how can you help us?" "With these" and Alex put his large briefcase on the table opening to reveal five weird looking wrist bands. "And what the heck are those?" asked K.C. "These will be your Chrono Morphers with these you can become Power rangers." "Power what?" asked Ernie confused but interested. "Power rangers" repeated Alex. He handed the Coopers a morpher (except Judy because it wouldn't work on her because she's a robot). "Here, how it goes first you put on the morpher on your wrist then the morpher will assign you a color. Once you are assigned a color that will determine your ranger color. Now I can't make you agree with it that choice is up to you" everyone looked at the morpher in their hand wondering what to do.

* * *

 **This Fic will Continue on the next I hope you like it so I hope they say yes because think about it the Coopers as Power rangers they will be unstoppable. So to be continued…**


	2. Time For Coopers Part 2

**Chapter 2:** Time for Coopers part 2

 **Sorry everyone but apparently I've been busy making my Pokémon chapters that I totally forgot my K.C and Time Force and Legends of the hidden Temple stories. Now, last time we left the coopers something to think about whether they should trust Alex and put the morphers on their wrists or decline. Oh! The excitement is killing me let's see what they'll say.**

* * *

Everyone was looking at the morphers in their hands wondering what to do. Craig broke the by looking back at Alex "So let's be clear here if we become these power rangers are we still part of the organization." "Yes; you'll just have new powers" "and will this power help us defeat the other side." "I can't guarantee but what I can guarantee is that power will make you stronger and smarter than you are now" said Alex. Craig looked back at the morpher and sighed "Alright, I'm going to do this so in case something happens to me I want you to know that I love you" Everyone smiled and nodded as Craig put the morpher on his wrist. Seconds later a red invisible ring appeared scanning Craig "DNA locked" said the morpher when it finished scanning him. Craig opened his "You okay Craig?" asked Kira worried. "I think so but I feel weird" "That's normal you see the morpher has bonded to you giving you a surge of power" assured Alex taking out ranger dialogue. "Craig because of your love for your family and your fighting abilities you were chosen to be the red ranger and the leader of the team." "I'll admit I'm impressed" said Craig fascinated with this. "Man your lucky" complained Ernie. "I'll go next here goes nothing" said K.C. as she puts the morpher on her wrist. A yellow ring appeared from K.C's morpher scanning her. "DNA locked" said the morpher when it finshed scanning her. "Whoa, dad's right it does feel weird" "According to this because you have your mom's fighting skills and act a lot like your father you were chosen to be the yellow ranger of the team. "What the heck out of all the colors this morpher could choose from and it gave me yellow!" "Why you don't like it?" "Nah, she's complaining because she likes it" said Judy being sarcastic. "Well sorry but the morpher chooses the color that is based on your abilities and looks." "How the heck that works?" asked K.C. still upset about her ranger color. "It's simple a person who are chosen to be power rangers they are given a morpher. The person puts the morpher on his/her wrist. Then, the morpher unleash an invisible ring and scans you when it is done the data goes to me and tells me why you were chosen and the color that fits your skills. "That sounds smart and amazing at the same time" said Ernie. "Well our turn" said Kira as she and Ernie place theirs on their wrist. Pink and green rings appeared from the two morphers scanning both Kira and Ernie. "DNA locked" said both morphers when they finished scanning their new owners. "Whoa?" "Wow" "Ernie because of your intelligence with computers and technology you were chosen to be the green ranger of the team. "Well I always did like the color green" said Ernie happy with his color. "Kira because of your fighting skills and hard work has made you the pink ranger of the team." "Well I do look good in pink" "lucky you" said K.C who is upset that she got her least favorite color while everyone else got their favorite colors. "Now, there is one problem your chrono morphers won't work unless someone bonds with this morpher and Judy can't bond with it because she's a robot." "Ah man! You guys are lucky!" "But who do we know that has fighting skills and will fight for what's right?" asked Kira. "Well what about that Darien guy who saved K.C earlier today" suggested Alex. "No! I don't think that's a good idea" said K.C. "He may be the best chance you guys have not unless your friend Marissa has been taking karate lessons" said Alex getting serious. K.C sighed knowing she can't win this one.

 **At school**

Darien was coming from football practice and found K.C at his motorcycle. "K.C what are you doing here?" "I need to talk to you" "Well if it's another thank you than you don't have to it was pretty fun" as he was about to insert the keys into his motorcycle K.C took the keys from him. "Hey! Give me those!" "Not until you listen, look I didn't come here to thank you. Huh I need your help" "Help? What kind of help?" asked Darien probably knowing where this is going. K.C took out the non bonded morper "I need you to put on this morpher and activate it." "Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down there. Now what's a morpher?" "If I told you think I'm crazy" "Try me" K.C sighed knowing she has no choice. "Alright, My family and I are secret agents we need we go on missions to stop anything that could cause disasters to society; But alas our enemies are getting stronger and are becoming impossible to defeat. We need you to bond with this morpher so we can have the powers we need to defeat them" Darien looked at her strangely as if to say she's lost it. "I…I believe you" K.C smiled. "Whoa, I believe your crazy, now give me back my keys" K.C gave him back his keys looking upset. "I knew you wouldn't believe me! You never cared about anything or anyone but yourself" as she turned to leave her morpher ranged. "K.C enemy agents are attacking the city we need you." "I'm on my way" she said and went to where Craig last called.

 **Streets of the city**

Ursula, Zane, Victor, and other enemy agents were causing a lot of destruction K.C met up with her family to stop them. "Did you find Darien?" asked Kira. "Yeah but he's useless!" "Then we're going to have to fight them on our own!" Everyone nodded in agreement ran firing lasers at the bad guys. "Stop right there!" the other side look to see the coopers. "In the name of the organization we place you under arrest!" shouted Craig. "Well, Craig it's been a while my friend" said Zane. "It takes an awful lot of courage to face us after what happened earlier" said victor as he and the enemy agents took out blasters and firing at the Coopers and the ground they're standing on causing sparks and explosion leaving the Cooper struggling on the ground. Victor went up to K.C "Ah, K.C Cooper I've been waiting a long time to eliminate you and now it's time" he picked her up and threw her at a nearby car which would leave major results that is until Darien came and softened the blow. "Whoa, looks like you do need my help" the two got up "Here you go" said K.C giving Darien the morpher. This time Darien accepted it and place it on his wrist as a blue ring came from the morpher scanning Darien. "DNA locked" said the morpher five different color orbs appeared from nowhere and into the morphers. "Wait, I know what we should do next you guys" said Craig and everyone nodded also knowing what to do as they stood face to face against the enemy agents. "Still want to fight? Not too smart" said Ursula. "You're not the smart ones" countered K.C. "Ready!" Craig shouted and everyone made hand motions shouting "Ready!" And everyone yelled "Time For, Time Force!" Everyone morphed into their chosen colors. Craig is the red ranger, Kira is the pink ranger, Ernie is the green ranger, K.C is the yellow ranger, and Darien is the blue ranger they seemed to be impressed with their new powers. "What is this?" asked a surprised yet angry Zane seeing the Coopers in costumes. "This time you're going back into your cell permantly Zane" said Craig as he and the others are ready for action. "We'll see about that Craig; Agents fire!" The enemy agents' fire laser blasts at the Coopers. But as if slowing down time itself the rangers dodged the blasts with great speed and went on with the attack. Darien Blocked the agents attack and came with an elbow to the chest and kicked two of them out of commission. Ernie was still being himself dodging enemy attacks and figuring out how to avoid danger. K.C was having no trouble as she kicked enemy agents to the ground. Thanks to his suit Craig seems to be on his game but at a higher level kicking and flipping enemy agents to the curb, and finally Kira blocked, Kicked, and Karate chopped them out of her way. Just then Judy appeared in their morphers "Guys quick try out your new weapons here's the information. "Thanks Judy" said Craig getting the information and pressing buttons on his morpher and in seconds a big blaster appeared "V1" "V2" "V3" "Chrono saber yellow" "Chrono saber green" so thanks to their new weapons they were able to take out the rest of the enemy agents leaving Zane, Victor, and Ursula on their own. K.C went to take 'em on but two agents appeared to stop her but with her new powers she stopped them but barely got hit by a laser blast by Ursula. "Looks like we got you outnumbered yellow" said Ursula. "Learn how to count ugly" said Darien but she just laughed. "Coopers time force formation!" said Craig and K.C and Ernie squatted on the ground while Craig, Darien, and Kira stood behind. "Chrono blasters!" they shouted and took out small version of the v-blasters "ready! Fire!" and different color blasts were fired at the three agents hitting and leaving them struggling with no other option to retreat. "Do you guys surrender?" asked K.C "No way! This is just the beginning until we meet again Coopers. Victor!" "Sir!" and he dropped a ball and a cloud of smoke appeared once it cleared up they were gone. "They got away!" said K.C. "This isn't over Zane!" said Craig

 **Cooper house**

"Woo-hoo, we rock out there!" said K.C. "You can say that again" said Kira. "You guys did it" they turned to see Alex and Judy. "I told you they would work." "Thanks Alex for everything" "I'm iust glad that this area now have rangers that will fight for what's right. Welp, it's time for me to leave" "wait you have to leave?" "I'm afraid so there are other areas that may need help but don't worry I gave Judy the information that will help you when the time comes and who knows we may meet again after all the future is full of surprises" and Alex waved good-bye and went on his way. "Bye Alex we hope to see you again." "So K.C I was wondering have you thought about attending my party?" "Yes, and I decided to go I think its about time for me to have some fun." "Really that's great I can't wait to see you there" "Okay guys listen as long as we fight the way we did today there's no way we can lose and you know why?" "Because we're the Coopers!" "And we're also" said Craig as he put his hand in the middle. The others followed and shouted "Power Rangers!" and raised their hands in the air and laughed.

* * *

 **Bravo, bravo that was awesome! Now the Coopers can't lose! Thanks to their new found powers they're now a match against Zane and whatever comes their way.**

 **Next Chapter:** 4/1/17


	3. Chapter 3:Reason for Blue

**Chapter 3:** Reason for Blue

 **The Coopers have been on fire on their mission ever since they earned their ranger powers they have been on a roll but apparently being a ranger has huge impact on them especially Darien like whenever there's trouble happening in town being caused by the other side his ranger duties allow him to drop everything and handle the chaos and when he gets back to practice it's already over. In this chapter we're going to figure out what Darien is going to do will he continue to fight alongside the rangers or will he quit and go back to his normal life?**

* * *

Ursula and other enemy agents were robbing a bank taking huge amount of cash I would say she had stolen about $100,000 or more "Eh ha ha! It's great to be bad, now let's blow this joint! She commanded counting the money in her hands. The moment they got outside they got shot by blue, green and yellow laser fire "Ahhh!" she yelled as she and the others were on the ground "Ursula!" "That's enough!" Ursula was very upset to see her score ruined by the three rangers in her way "Destroy them!" she shouted and the agents went into the attack. Darien and Ernie handled the enemy agents while K.C went to settle the score with Ursula. K.C and Ursula were fighting the way they did before but this time K.C knew what to do this time. When Ursula try to knee her K.C blocked it, elbowed her in the chest and took out her mini laser and fired at her "Aaaah!" yelled Ursula who was sent sprawling on the ground. "K.C!" yelled Ernie as he and Darien joined her "Nice work K.C" "Thanks" she said as they notice Ursula getting up. "Enjoy your little win because it won't last for long!" and she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Stop!" shouted Darien "She'll be back" K.C assured him. "Well when you two are done now we better bolt to class before we get hours of detention" said Ernie. "Right!" K.C and Darien said as they left for school.

 **Cooper's Residence**

"Whoo, man we have been on fire lately!" said Craig "I know right, these guys aren't much of a challenge anymore" "Thanks to me, Alex and those powers he gave you" said Judy feeling a little under appreciated. Just then Kira's communicator watch beeped "Oh! That's the Organization I wonder what mission we'll be assigned to this time" Just then Agent Johnson appeared in hologram form. "Ah! Agent Johnson and what mission do you have for us sir!" "Coopers, we are calling you because we believe you are the best agents for this mission" "What is it?" "There were some enemy agents attacking your city and when we sent our agents to take care of them there were three people wearing different color costumes" he said showing them pictures of K.C, Ernie and Darien in ranger form. "Uh-oh!" they both said "Uh! You mean the power rangers" said Kira pretending not to fully know them. "You know them?" he asked sternly "No, but we heard a lot about them from Ernie and K.C's school they happen to be five warriors who according to them were sent here to defend our city" lied Craig. "Does anyone know who they are?" "Unfortunately, no I guess they're like those superheroes who prefer to conceal their identities" "Interesting, Coopers I need to bring me these power rangers and place them under custody we don't need anyone else interfering with organization work!" Craig and Kira both gulped after hearing that. "Yes sir leave it to us we'll get right on the case" said Craig with no other choice. "Good, Agent Johnson out!" In seconds Johnson was gone. "Aw great what are we going to do?" asked Kira. "Why don't you tell him that you're the power rangers and spend your time in a cell" suggested Judy causing Craig and Kira to look at her "Kidding" she said smiling.

 **Other side headquarters**

"Sir! Those Coopers are starting to get really, really annoying!" said Ursula entering really upset about her lost. "Don't worry yourself Ursula my invention is almost ready and once it enters the city it will wreak havoc causing the ultimate destruction but in case those Coopers do succeed in destroying it they're going to have a big surprise waiting for them" said Victor. "Excellent and once the Coopers are out of the way then we can bring the Organization down to its knees" said Zane letting out a laugh.

 **At the Cooper house**

K.C, Ernie and Darien entered the house "kids we have a problem" said Craig. "So do we Darien wants to quit" said Ernie "What?!" both Kira and Craig said giving Darien a confused look "why?!" "Because its affecting my football career and if I don't make to my football practices then I can kiss my dreams of being in the major leagues good-bye" seconds later Alex appeared in hologram form from Judy's eyes. "But it was your destiny to become the blue ranger" he said. "What do you mean?" "Well, you see the reason you became a ranger is because you choose to put the needs of others before yourself the morpher doesn't choose a person because of their strength but because of your heart and your reason to fight. You must have a reason to fight otherwise the morpher wouldn't have made you a ranger in the first place" "If it choose me because I had a reason to fight then how come it knows that reason and I don't?" "It all depends on you the morpher knows your reason you just have figure out that reason" said Alice leaving him at thought. Darien was heading back to school to practice and noticed a little boy running into the street to get his ball when a car was came and in seconds Darien jumped in and saved him. "Timmy! Are you ok?" asked the boy's mother. "Yes, mommy thanks mister" "don't mention it kid take care" said Darien leaving with a smile.

 **On the football field**

"Darien!" Darien turned to see his football coach "Yes coach!" "I just received word from one of your teachers saying you couldn't make it to practice because you had to finish an important test and came by here to tell you I decided to give you another chance." "Really, Oh! Thank you sir! Thank you" said Darien hugging his coach. "Alright, Alright we'll start at 3p.m. got it?" "Yes coach sir!" And with that coach left "looks like Alex's trick worked" "huh?" Darien turned to see K.C behind him. "Wait Alex did that?" "Yep" "look I'm sorry about that but this is my dream to be out on the field in the super bowl hearing thousands of people cheer my name" "I know and I understand too" K.C assured him. K.C's morpher beeped and turned to answer it "What is it dad?" "K.C there is a giant robot with hi fire power attacking the city we need you" "I'm on my way!" K.C looked back at Darien who just sighed "okay one more battle ready?" "Ready!" "Time For Time Force!" And they both morphed into their consecutive colors and went went to join the others.

 **In the city**

"Heh, ha, ha! This should draw their attention" said the robot and fired hi powered lasers destroying buildings causing mass destruction. "Stop right there!" said K.C as she and the other arrived "that's enough blasting from you got it?" "We'll see about that Coopers!" "Get him!" shouted Darien and everyone charged at him but got blasted by his lasers which also hit another building which is going to fall and hit a little boy. "Timmy!" shouted Timmy's mom and with quick reactions Darien was able to rescue Timmy before the building fell "here you go ma'am he's safe" "Thank you" and she and Timmy got out of the way. Darien looked angrily at the monster "Chrono saber!" he shouted as two swords appeared in his hand connected to each other "Alright blue show me what you got" said the robot feeling confident. Darien charged towards the robot and no matter how powerful or how many time the robot fired Darien didn't stop until he hit the robot. After hitting blow after blow Darien decided to end this "Chrono saber full power!" he said powering up his saber to the max. Darien sliced and diced the robot causing it to fall "way to go Darien!" "Yeah nice job man" "Thanks, everyone" seconds later the robot eyes flashed red , got up surrounded by electricity and in seconds started growing and became as tall as a 10 story building. "Whoa, what just happened?" asked Kira looking up to see the robot. "I thought you guys defeated it" said Judy "We did he must've survive" said Ernie. "Okay, now does anyone know how the heck we are gonna take that machine down?" asked K.C. Just then the robot started firing lasers at everything. "Looks like someone got an upgrade" said K.C "No kidding!" said Kira. "Alex, come in we have a serious problem" "What is it Judy?" asked Alex "See for yourself" said Judy showing him the giant robot attacking the city. "What do we do?" "Tell the rangers to hang on I may have something that can help" "got it!" "Releasing time flyers" said Alice as five flying machines went inside a portal and appeared at the Coopers destination. "Whoa, what are those?" asked Darien. "These are your time flyers Alex sent me the information on them and sent those to you to help you" said Judy. "You two better be right about this, what do we do?" asked Craig. "Everyone get into a flyer with your assigned color then grab the controls from there the data will be transferred to show you how's it done" the Coopers ran towards their flyers and grabbed the controls giving them the information they need. "You guys got it" asked Craig "got it!" And they started flying the flyers towards the robot "Yippee! Target Practice" he said and fired at the time flyers. "Stay strong everyone! K.C, Ernie you two move to the side and fire" "Right!" they shouted and flew up and fired lasers of their own "everyone let's back 'em up!" "Right!" and they fired at the robot altogether. "You haven't beaten me yet coopers!" he said. "Guys combine the time flyers and create the time force megazord I'm sending you the data" said Judy "okay Judy we got it now let's get to work" "right!" "Time force megazord mode blue" the time flyers started converting into body parts Kira and K.C became the legs, Craig and Ernie became the arms and Darien became the head. "Time force megazord mode blue ready!" "Impossible I don't believe it!" "Believe it buddy you have nothing on us" said Darien. "Alright Coopers let's do it! Fire lasers!" The megazord fired lasers hitting the robot "Ahh! You'll pay for that take this!" "Force field up!" shouted Darien K.C and a force field appeared shielding them from the laser fires. "Guys use the time jet as a blaster the power should be enough to finish him off" assured Judy. "Got it! Alright Coopers let's finish this! Chrono blaster ready!" said Darien taking out his chrono blaster. "Right!" everyone else said taking out their chrono blasters "Ready, aim fire!" and everyone fired multiple color laser fire at the robot. "Aah! Now that's serious fire power aah!" said the robot before it got destroyed. "We did it!" "Right on!" said Judy. Back on the ground the rangers saw Timmy and his mother Timmy ran to the blue rager and gave him a hug "Thank you" "Don't mention it kid anytime, anytime."

 **The Next Day**

"Hey, how was football practice?" "I didn't make it" "What?!" said K.C shocked about this "why what happened?" "Well, if you guys are going to save the world or something you are going to need a blue ranger aren't you" "I guess but what made you change your mind?" "I guess rescuing that kid made me realize that I have friends and family who I love so much that I'm willing to fight for and also that I'm not alone in this world." "I'm really proud of you" "Thanks" said Darien. Moments later the bell ranged "whelp, looks like we better get to class" "Race you there" and Darien started running to class. "Hey no fair!" said K.C as she tries catching up to Darien.

* * *

 **That puts an end to the third chapter so now the coopers not only have to handle Zane but they got to figure out how to avoid the organization this is getting more and more serious every time how are the Coopers going to get out of this? Well I think we'll get our answer soon but make sure to join us for the next chapter.**

 **Next Chapter:** 5/1/17


End file.
